Double-Edged Sword
by Kire-no-Koibito
Summary: Yami hates Yugi's weakness. In fact, why doesn't he just follow the example of Bakura and completely control the boy? Puzzleshipping.


**Double-Edged Sword**

**A/N: This is a fanfic I'm writing to defeat the writer's block, so forgive me if it's not very good~**

**Also. I invented some stuff. Because all the 'friendship saves the day' moments are stupid.**

**I always wanted to write a long one-shot, so here it goes! **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and the characters!**

_**Please, hear me!**_** - Yugi's thoughts/mind link**

_Just forget everyone. Who even cares about those weaklings? _**- Yami's thoughts/mind link**

_Weak. Stupid. A nuisance. A crybaby. Ungrateful. _- _That are the best words to describe the one who has set my soul free. I always fought to protect him and his equally weak friends from trouble, even if I could have just used them to regain the memory of who I am. Why did I do it? To say the least, because I am drawn towards my lighter half, always curious of him. Even if he'd never notice me, I'd keep on fighting for him...or so I thought, before that fateful defeat by Kaiba. I...no, we could have easily defeated him if Yugi wasn't that weak. If he would let me finish that arrogant CEO off, we would have so much less trouble. But now I am angry at him and he is afraid of me, and so should it be. I will just keep on fighting for my own sake. Who am I to run after some weakling and try to apologize? I wasn't the one to blame after all, was I?_

That were Yami's thoughts in the night right before the final round of Duelist Kingdom. He would have to face Kujaku Mai tomorrow and he had to win. He had to prove his lighter half that real strength didn't come only from compassion. He would show that sometimes you have to step over the dreams of the others to achieve your own. He would prove that he was the only one Yugi would ever need and he would gain Yugi's trust, respect and love. He just had to. Using his strongest cards, he would show his other half how strong he was. He would show that he was capable of protecting Yugi.

"The duel between Kujaku Mai and Mutou Yugi begins now!", the referee announced, making Yami grit his teeth.

Always hiding behind the name 'Mutou Yugi', he wouldn't get any acknowledgment. Nobody besides Yugi's friends would ever know of his existence. That wasn't quite what he wanted, but there was no changing it for the moment. If he were to announce that he, in fact, wasn't Yugi, then he would get disqualified. And that's the last thing he wanted when his plan had been to rescue his light's grandfather and make the amethyst-eyed boy respect or even love him.

"I summon Harpy Lady and set one card face-down!", the high-pitched voice of the blonde has announced.

_Harpy lady? So she would use the same tactics as always. And that meant she is no match for my strong Knight Gaia. That is my true power. I will take her down in two turns...how boring._

"I summon the Gaia, the Fierce Knight and attack your Harpy Lady!", Yami announced with a smirk on his face, not expecting Mai to laugh. As he looked up however, he saw a silver wall in front of the Harpy, guarding her from any attacks. The Duel Ring display also had shown that Gaia lost half of his attack points.

"I didn't think you were naive enough to fall into my trap, Yugi!"

_Fantastic. Just great. I was so focused on taking out her Harpy that I didn't pay attention to the trap card._

"The Fierce knight Gaia has been annihilated by my harpy!", the female chirped viciously.

_Just because I lost 150 Life points doesn't mean you won._

"I'm equipping my Harpy Lady with Cyber bondage!"

_Stop being so damn proud of yourself. You are also just an obstacle on my way to the final victory._

Yami has drawn the Summoned Skull and his smirk reappeared. This battle was just too easy. Now he'd just have to attack and her Harpy would be destroyed. The victory would be closer.

"I summon the Summoned Skull in attack mode! Battle!"

_It happened again. I fell for the same trap twice._

"You're really slow. What's wrong, Yugi?"

_Shut up._

"Indeed, it is a permanent trap."

_I got it already._

"Now, I shall activate the Harpy Feather Duster to destroy the card you've set."

"The Spellbinding Circle-"

"You aren't the person you used to be. Really, until you realize what you are doing wrong, you'll never beat me, let alone Pegasus.."

_Just continue the duel. I'm not here to listen to you preaching to me._

"You need to face your own weakness.", Mai said, summoning Harpy Pet Dragon.

_I have no weakness-_

_**You have one, other me.**_

_It's just your imagination. He can't hear my hidden thoughts. There is also no way my little light can see me, so just don't-_

Yami suddenly felt a light pressure on his right hand. It was Yugi, reassuring him to draw the card that would lead them to victory. Now the taller of the two knew: He wasn't alone. And it wasn't his imagination, it was reality. He knew that his light was fighting alongside him. Screw the others, he was invincible when he had Yugi. It would end in victory, yet, now he wasn't even afraid to lose. He knew that whatever the result would be, Yugi would be with him. He would support him. The thought made Yami smile.

"I activate brain control! The monster I choose to control is your Pet Dragon!"

The blonde laughed "Stupid, Harpy's pet dragon would never attack its mistress!"

"That wasn't my plan. I summon Catapult Turtle! Now, load the pet dragon onto the turtle and fire!"

The makeshift dragon cannon broke through the silver wall, destroying the trap. Now there were no obstacles in the way of fighting the harpy lady.

"I also set one card face down and end my turn."

Duel Monsters is a psychological game. If you could get your opponent do do exactly as you want them to, you win. And to say the least, Yami was a professional in manipulating people.

"Come on, attack me, Mai.", Yami said, crossing his arms and smirking viciously

_If she attacks me, it's over._

"Attack- but not now.", she said, reviving her harpy pet dragon and multiplying her harpies with the kaleidoscope card.

_Foolish girl._

"If you had attacked me, I would have lost. The card I set was the monster return card.", Yami laughed, collecting the cards on his side of the field and shuffling them into his deck before playing the sealing swords of light.

_In three turns, we have to draw that one card._

"I summon Kuribo, attack mode!"

Mai laughed "Aww, because of my Seductive shadow he wants to fight!", then she frowned "You gotta be kidding me, Mutou! Setting up such a weakling against me is an insult!"

_Poor Kuribo. He saved me so many times already and nobody acknowledges him._

"No, Mai. There is a reason I put him into my deck. Now...it's your turn."

"Hmph. I'll let my turns pass before I defeat you. ", the female said, drawing a card.

Yami also drew a card and used 'Revive the Dead' to bring back his Knight Gaia.

"Gaia? He's not a match for my pet dragon either."

_You just wait._

"You only have one turn left till the sealing swords expire."

_No need to remind me._

But also the next turn didn't bring out the card he wanted. That meant, his last chance was the next turn. He closed his eyes and focused. He had to draw the next card.

_I have to do this alone._

His heart skipped a beat as he heard a familiar soft laughter. Yugi was still there. He was still supporting him. He knew now that there was no need to fight alone.

Having no more hesitation, Yami drew the card. There it was! The Black Luster Ritual!

"Mai. The card I have drawn is Black luster ritual. And I am playing it, sacrificing 8 stars worth of monsters to summon the Black Luster Soldier, the ultimate warrior of chaos!"

"Impossible...you managed to draw such a card in just three turns!"

"It's very much possible, as you see. Now...come forth, Black Luster Soldier and attack the harpy pet dragon!"

The dragon was defeated and Yami could see that Mai had no intention of continuing the battle, so what happened next didn't surprise him much. Kujaku Mai had put her hand on top of her deck, indicating that she was surrendering.

"You've won. Congratulations.", she said halfheartedly, turning away to leave.

_Wow. I really can't do anything without him, can I? Well...undoubtedly, without him I wouldn't even live again. I wouldn't be able to breathe the fresh air, taste things, touch things...I'd be a mere soul in a puzzle._

* * *

Yami's semi-transparent tall form approached the sleeping lookalike. He gently stroked over the soft cheek of the boy with the back of his hand and smirked a little.

_Soon. Very soon you shall know of my existence and you will love me...you will love me eternally._

With these words, Yami carefully sat down onto the bed and watched his little one sleep. He didn't know how long he had those feelings for Yugi, but he knew that he had protected the boy all along. First, of course, it were selfish reasons. If he wouldn't have sent Ushio to the shadow realm, the little boy would be his slave forever. And that wasn't the best condition for a host body. Then, he would start developing sympathy for the shorter lookalike, but only in a friendly way. For a while he even thought that he loved Anzu. But he had noticed that he only protected the girl for Yugi's sake. Same with Jounocchi and Honda. They have never been real friends to Yami. Well, he did like Jounocchi, to some extent.

_Why am I even thinking about all that? I should be focusing on the duel with Pegasus. Yes. If I win this duel, everything I crave for will be mine!_

Upon this thought, a wide manic grin crept onto his face and his eyes flashed red, lighting up, just the way they had been upon being released from the puzzle. Yes, he felt possessive, he felt like Yugi should only belong to him and only love him. He felt that Yugi wouldn't need anyone else very soon...

_But if I am too persistent, he will start shunning me. I wouldn't want that..._

"Go...rest, my other me..", Yugi had whispered his his sleep, making Yami smile and lay down beside his lighter half.

The morning came faster than Yami would have liked it to come. He was feeling warm beside Yugi, but, in order of not freaking his Little One out, he woke up and quickly hid in the puzzle, observing the room from the inside of the puzzle, watching out for anything that could endanger Yugi. Everything seemed calm until there was a knock on the door that woke Yami's precious up.

"Yug', it's time for breakfast!", a familiar voice called from the outside of the room.

Yugi began to stir and sat up, rubbing his eyes and sleepily mumbling: "Yeah...I'm standing up...hold on a sec."

_His sleepy voice is so cute._

Yugi threw the blanket back and almost rolled off the bed. It didn't look much like standing up because of how lazy the motion was. It was more like a mole slowly crawling out. Yes, that was indeed something to compare Yugi to. Something fluffy and cute.

_If Yugi were a card, he would be a Kuriboh with 3000 ATK. I kinda see it._

Yugi got up, changing into his casual clothing and stretching one more time before hugging the puzzle, as if saying 'Good Morning' to Yami. Yes, it was going to be a nice day.

_**Together with my other self we will beat Pegasus...if only I can reach him this time..**_

After breakfast, Yugi headed straight to the duel ring, even if it was too early to face Pegasus. He felt like going to the dueling stage actually would help him in battle. Somehow.

_**He uses his Millennium Eye to read the minds of people and wins by seeing exactly which strategy the player is going to use. It is a dangerous weapon and yet...How the hell does he manage to draw all the cards to counter the strategies of the duelists? And how to defeat him? Was there even a way to defeat-**_

Sitting there and thinking like that, Yugi didn't notice someone approaching him from behind and tapping him on the shoulder, causing the teen to jump and fall backwards just to be caught by Jounocchi.

"You scared me to death!", the amethyst-eyed boy whined, causing the blonde to laugh.

"Sorry, Yug. Just wanted to say that the duel is about to start and that we all are cheering for you.", the taller of the two said with a wide grin.

"Thank you, guys. You are always by my side...it makes me feel more secure!"

"Being such an awesome duelist, you better gain some confidence in yourself. Well then, see ya!"

Yugi wanted to stop his friend and tell him that it wasn't him that was a great duelist...but maybe he would have a chance to prove his own skills today? As he looked back to the duel arena, he saw Maximilian Pegasus standing on the other side of it.

"Yugi-boy, you don't have any chance to win the duel. Why won't you just give up?"

Yugi felt being shoved aside. Not completely on the physical level, but it was like he was forced to sit in a glass box and watch the battle. It was always like that when his other self took over, he never got a warning before that happened. There he was again, slightly taller, his voice a lot deeper, his eyes glowing with a determination and self-confidence.

"As if I would ever give up! I promise, I shall force _you_ into giving up, Pegasus!", Yami hissed angrily.

"Oooh no! I am sooo scared, Yugi-boy~ What should I do?", the silver-haired male asked in a mocking tone, handing his deck to one of his subordinates.

Yami just frowned, handing his deck to the other subordinate and receiving Pegasus' deck to shuffle. God, he had so many hateful thoughts about Pegasus. Or more precisely: directed at Pegasus.

_I just hope I shuffle all your good cards to the bottom of the deck._

"That will be hard, Yugi-boy~ My deck contains nothing but good cards!"

Yami rolled his eyes and put the deck back onto the pillow, waiting for his own deck to return to him to start the duel.

_**Please..hear my voice, other me! You don't have to fight alone!**_

"So you are using Toon World again...Well...I am summoning black magician and I'll activate 'Magical Silk Hats'"

"Too bad you are the one who decides which hat the Black magician is under, huh? He is under the first hat on the left!"

Yami gasped in shock. Of course Pegasus would know his moves.

"Toon Demon! Attack the hat and destroy Black Magician!", the silver-haired male exclaimed in complete euphoria.

The lightning struck the hat, but the Black Magician data remained displayed on the field, causing both, Yami and Pegasus to stare at it in shock. Yami suddenly felt pushed away, just the way Yugi must have felt when they switched places.

"Too bad, Pegasus, it was _me_ who chose the hat!", the childish, soft voice said.

_Kuriboh with 3000ATK? Make that infinite ATK. He is a genius._

"What? Unbelievable! The other Yugi-boy!", the man exclaimed, causing the spectators to hum or raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"Yug'! What 'd he mean by 'other Yugi-boy'?", the blonde friend called from the upstairs balcony.

"I...never told you this, but whenever I duel, it isn't really me who's dueling. It is my other self.. the spirit who lives in the puzzle.", the teen explained before turning his attention back to Pegasus. "Its my turn! I am setting one card face down and I shall end my turn."

Before Pegasus could activate the ability of the Millennium Eye, the two souls switched places again.

_**Other me! We can do it!**_

_Yes, together we can win every battle, Yugi._

"Too bad. I don't know the card Yugi set either. There is no use scanning my mind.", Yami said with a smirk, happy that Yugi finally hears and sees him "Pegasus! We found the counter to your Mind Scan! It is the Mind Shuffle!"

"Interesting! Great! Just as expected from an owner of a millennium item! Let's take it to a new level, shall we? I hereby declare this duel a Game of Darkness!"

_Game of Darkness?!_

After the three of them were covered in complete darkness, Pegasus was the first to make a move.

"I summon the Dark eyes Illusionist in attack mode!"

_As strong of a person as you are, you won't be able to help me on this one, Yugi.._

_**I'll be fine. Let me help you out. You can't win over Pegasus alone..**_

_Okay... I will try to think of an alternative._

_**Alright...use the time I have left wisely**_

"Your move, Yugi-boy."

Pegasus was smirking viciously, as if he already had won the duel, but that made Yugi even more determined to continue dueling.

"I summon Curse of Dragon to the field and end my turn!", Yami exclaimed

As he switched with Yugi he noticed how pale the boy was as he was trying to keep the monsters on the field materialized. His breath became more ragged and his body was shaking.

_If we continue this shadow duel, Yugi will be lost in the Shadow Realm! I can't let him deal with the next turn..._

_**Don't...worry about me...**_

The man across them continued smirking, knowing exactly that the boy would soon collapse and probably even die.

"I shall put this card face-down and end my turn.", he said, knowing well that he had a high chance to win.

And, as foreseen by Pegasus, Yami couldn't watch his other self grow weaker. Every single move was going just as he had planned. The attack on Sacrifice, the destroyed Curse Of Dragon and absorbed Black Magician, the swap of the two minds.

"It's...my turn.. ", Yugi said weakly, drawing a card from the deck and placing it face-down on the field. "I set one card face-down and summon Gremlin in defense position...ending my turn."

"Well then~ I shall attack Gremlin!", the silver-haired male declared.

After Gremlin was destroyed, Yugi collapsed onto the ground.

_Don't give up! Please! Don't go, my other self!_

_**Please...defeat...Pegasus..for me.**_

"Bye-bye, other Yugi~", the man purred, causing Yami's rage to rise.

"Pegasus! I won't forgive you!"

"Oh? How scary!", Pegasus laughed "I must remind you that you can't use Mind Shuffle now. And that was the only way to counter my millennium eye!"

"I don't care what you say. As long as I am alive, I will fight you!", he said, drawing a card.

_And if I die, I will just rejoin with my other half._

"The card you have just drawn is Winged Dragon, the Fortress Guardian!"

"And I will play him in defense position."

"How boring. You keep running away? How about I change that by destroying the monster in defense position and summoning Time Bomber?"

_In 2 turns, Black Magician will be destroyed. If I don't think of something until then... I'm done for it...wait a second! I have a great idea..._

"I will draw a card!", Yami said and the smirk returned to his lips "You will pay for what you have done to Yugi!"

_Everyone who merely touched Yugi should die. And for Pegasus it meant to rot in hell!_

"It's useless, Yugi-boy! Mind Scan!"

_Now let's see how you like searching the true image of the card, Pegsus. _

"What's this? It's...a maze!"

"A millennium power for a millennium power. If you can look through the true door, you can win access to my mind. But I assure you. Long before that I will play all the cards I need to defeat you. Welcome to my lair, Pegasus.", Yami declared and his eyes lit up in a red color. The boy's smirk turned into a maniacal grin. The rest of the duel was a childplay for Yami.

* * *

_Funny that I won that duel with Kuriboh. It really is my trump card._

_**We did it!**_

_Yes, partner. I'm glad it's over with._

_**How did you manage to trick his powers though? I thought only Mind Shuffle would be able to defeat him.**_

_It's a long story. I will show you later._

_**Oh. You're right! We have to search for Pegasus!**_

It wasn't that Yami didn't want to explain his mind to Yugi. He just wanted Yugi to see for himself what his tactics were. Besides, something told him that by searching Pegasus they would find more interesting things and people. And after the duel with Pegasus, his sadistic glee didn't disappear. He still wanted to make the man pay for what he had done to his most beloved one. And he was happy that Yugi was too occupied with searching for Pegasus and talking to his friends to notice any thoughts running through the darker half's mind.

Upon seeing Pegasus being carried out, he felt his lighter half being concerned, he felt the pity in Yugi's heart, which enraged him even more.

_Why the hell would you care for someone who almost killed you and your loved ones? And why do I come too late? It should be me who beats him up._

"Let's go up and look for clues on who has beaten Pegasus up!", Joey suggested

"Great idea, let's go!", Yugi chirped.

The four of them went up into the secret room, finding nothing suspicious. After looking around some more they decided to go check on Kaiba and Mokuba, but Yugi's gaze couldn't leave the three blank cards from which he knew that Pegasus was a man of his word and actually did set the souls free. It was causing him to smile and regain faith in people. He almost would've given that faith up after seeing how reckless some people were in achieving their dreams. Even his other self has disappointed him for a short amount of time. But he knew that for some reason, he couldn't be angry at Yami. Yes, even if Yami would kill everyone he loved, he probably would just be angry at him for a day. It was horrible for him to face that fact, but he couldn't deny the fact any longer...

Just as he was about to leave the room, a weird Egyptian appeared before him and before he could say anything, an ankh touched his forehead and he felt like his body froze.

"Oh...a visitor in my soul room? Don't get many visitors in here, you know?", Yami asked in a mocking tone, obviously wanting the trespasser to leave.

"Yes. I am here to learn about your mind."

"And why that?"

"Oh...where are my manners. You see...I am the keeper of the Millennium Items and one of these item was stolen just now from Maximilian Pegasus. I am here to discover your true nature and to see if you are the thief I am looking for."

"Interesting. How about that: If you can find my true room, you are free to see what is in it and discover all you want. However...if you lose, you shall lose your soul."

"Game of Darkness?"

Yami clapped his hands sarcastically "Bingo. Now, make your first step. Otherwise the game won't start."

With that, Yami disappeared and a maze appeared before the stranger. Yami was content as he watched the stranger fall right for his traps. It made him grin in satisfaction. His sadistic desires would be fulfilled for there was no way for anyone to find his true room without him wanting the person to find it. As the Egyptian entered the room he was observing him from and Yami smirked.

"Yo. So you are finally here?"

"That is the true room, I see-", the Egyptian said walking towards the sitting male and not expecting the floor to collapse under his feet.

Yami was about to push the Egyptian down when he felt another presence and melted in with the walls to hide from the second visitor, which, less surprisingly, was Yugi. Yugi had helped the Egyptian up which made Yami huff in annoyance.

"That's enough, other me! Release the man from the game!", the boy called out, the Egyptian was watching him closely.

Then, the maze disappeared and a single door appeared in front of the two. Yugi opened the door and peeked through it.

"Stone slates?"

"Yes. Long before the card games were created, magicians fought by calling monsters out of stone slates, using spiritual energy."

"So that are the origins of Duel Monsters?"

"Exactly. Look closer at those slates."

"Oh! Isn't this Dark magician? He's my favorite!", the boy cheered.

Yet, just as Yugi finished his sentence, the slate started to glow and the wizard materialized in front of the two intruders. Yugi didn't feel fear, he knew that his own favorite wouldn't hurt him.

"Dark magician. Please, let us leave. We are not here to do any harm.", he explained to the taller man.

The wizard groaned in thought, considering for a moment whether to let the two of them leave or not before nodding and disappearing back into his slate.

Behind the intruders, a slow clap could be heard. It was Yami and he wasn't looking happy at all.

"Now, Egyptian man. Would you leave us alone or do I have to force you out? There are a lot of things I need to talk through with my other self.", he stated "Besides...you should be receiving a punishment for losing in the Shadow Game. However, I have decided that Yugi shall receive a punishment from me instead."

"W-What are you talking about, other me?", Yugi panicked, watching the Egyptian leave in silence.

"I was mistaken and apologize. You are not the thief that I am searching for.", he said as he was at the doorstep.

The boy wondered why he hadn't used the time to run out after the Egyptian. Even if everything about his other self attracted him, he still was scary when he was talking about crime and punishment or crushed people's minds or even had this sadistic grin on his lips...which, in fact, Yugi also found to be quite attractive.

"Now, Yugi...", the deep voice continued. "What are you doing here and how did you even find my soul room?"

"I-I...I really don't know. I just came upon the two doors and...uh...I was curious of what was behind the second one.", the boy replied.

"Oh? You know the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?", the taller of the two asked, his eyes glowing widely.

_Yes. Now I will finally have you for myself. No one shall ever touch you again, my dear._

"Really? If I weren't curious, you wouldn't exist!", he amethyst-eyed male protested "Yes, I was curious of whether or not you could make my wish come true. And you made it come true. Therefore I thank you, but sometimes you are just creeping me out!"

"Oh? That's music to my ears. I thank you for releasing me, but didn't you read the part about the dark power and knowledge that is carved on the box?", Yami asked, slowly approaching his lighter half and urging him into a nearby room.

Yugi found himself in a room similar to his own, just in a darker version. The walls were covered in crimson wallpaper and the bedsheets were red with black ornaments and golden lines. It was looking dark and royal, various golden decorations were in the room.

"Now. You can either try to struggle or give into the darkness, Yugi.", the crimson-eyed male stated, lifting his look-alike's chin with one hand.

"Yami. Why are you angry? I didn't do you any harm."

"H-How did you call me?"

"You said 'give into the darkness'. And darkness is Yami in Japanese. Besides, you never told me your name."

"Yami works just fine.", the taller of the two said, averting his gaze and frowning. He couldn't admit that he didn't remember anything about himself.

"Alright. Now..will you tell me what makes you angry?"

_It makes me angry that you were harmed. I know it's stupid to let my rage out on Yugi. I know that, but still. I need him._

Without any further words, Yami leaned down and, pulling Yugi close, he pressed his lips onto that of his lighter half. Instantly, he felt happiness rushing through his body like never before. Oh how long he had waited to kiss and hug this slender form that was now in his arms. He felt Yugi tremble and opened his eyes to lock gazes with a pair of half-lidded amethyst eyes.

"Yugi. I am pretty sure that you know what I am thinking right now."

_You shall be mine forever, Yugi. _

_**You promise that you will never leave me?**_

_Wait...you are really considering being more than friends with me?_

He could see Yugi blush at that question and he chuckled.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into, partner."

Yugi shook his head and giggled happily: "I believe I do."

And after that words another smirk crept onto Yami's lips, still slightly sadistic, but it also held another emotion. With that smirk, he forced his lighter half to go backwards until his ankles hit the bed. But, Yami didn't force the shorter male onto the bed because he knew that if he pushed too hard, he might lose the teen's trust. And that was under no circumstances and option. But, contrary to his expectations, Yugi wrapped his arms around his darkness' neck and pulled him down so he could sit down on the bed with Yami above him.

"I love you, Yugi. I have been holding back to tell you that so that you won't get scared...And well..I was trying to find another explanation of why I always protect you, because I didn't want to believe that I do indeed love you. But I realized that the more time I spent with you, the stronger you have become and the more I felt the urge to be with you.", Yami whispered against Yugi's lips.

"Wow. T-That was one hell of a confession, Yami. Let me make mine too. I was really scared of you because you always were so reckless and crushed people's souls in sadistic ways. You also were ready to kill Kaiba in order to win, which is why I was terrified that one day you would get rid of me the same way. But strangely enough I also found that I don't mind. I'd rather die by your hands than to be a burden to you. And I realized that every single thing about you is fascinating, that everything about you was attracting me..", he made a break to look at the taller male's face, focusing on the slightly pink cheeks. "So what I am telling is that I love you too."

As soon as he finished, Yami smiled happily, cupping Yugi's cheeks with his hands and kissing him passionately. Even tough he had despised Yugi's weakness at the beginning, that weakness turned into a solid, double-edged sword that now pierced his heard and made him fall for the boy. It made him understand love and kindness and he was finally genuinely happy.


End file.
